exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Titania Leonio
Titania Leonio is a chosen of Gaea from Interra. Story A Resolve is Born Born in the aftermath of the world's destruction by Hans Athens, the young girl known as Alyona made a name for herself as the fighter Titania due to her fierce resolve and competitive spirit. Alongside Ryuka Mada, she earned her living in the free-fight arenas that served as a last distraction for the ruined world, even attracting goddess Gaea's attention. After Titania faced her rival, Dao Darune, the latter struck down Titania's boxing teacher, killing him, before disappearing. Vowing to defeat her, Titania was blessed alongside Ryuka by Gaea, granting her superior powers and the duty to save the world - which she eventually did, defeating once more Dao, now an ally to Foxx Raines, in the process. Champion of Life After Athens's dark form Atheus and Foxx were defeated, Titania and Ryuka were tasked with rebuilding the world. During their travels, they found the town of New Eden, where Titania discovered a vast Vampire population, and became acquainted with the vampire Claire Evlene, who sought to make Titania her servant. Despite initial reluctance and brutal refusal, Titania eventually grew close to Claire. Finding a rival in Ludmilla Nospher, a helper in Antoinette de Courssombre and a partner in Ezra Voldaren, Titania also tied herself to Darmethor after eliminating his master. She also learned of the threat of Auriel de Courssombre, who used Ocktavia Tepes as a puppet, and saved the latter from Auriel's influence by defeating him before he could use her as a method to bleed Gaea dry and enhance his own powers. After learning of Lothan's threat, Titania asked Darmethor to help her, which he did alongside Valorika, enhancing Titania's body and allowing her to gain the strength to defeat Lothan, offering her heart to Claire. The group would later move to the Cheshire Isle, with Titania and Claire encountering their Future Child Alana Evlene, and Titania proving her worth by facing against a Shoggoth on her own, using Determination to surpass her boundaries and crush the beast on her own to save Claire. Appearance Titania is a tall woman with golden eyes and dark pink hair, somewhat reddish in tint; she is dressed in simplistic boxing cloaks. One of her eyes was crushed during her battle with Dao, but later regenerated, glowing bright red due to Claire's magic. Her hair, when tied in a ponytail, in fact is tied by a hidden blade that can be used for battle. Personality Titania is fiercely deterministic, following her instinct and competitive nature. Wild and untamed, lacking subtlety and a meditative nature, she dislikes being used and merely follows her own path, without care for what others expect of her. Protective of nature, she doesn't seek to save the world because of Gaea's desires - rather, she does it due to her personal resolve, and desire for protection as the world's champion. Titania's independence leads her to be quite annoyed at those who attempt to control her - Claire being the most noticeable exception. Titania's initial opposition to Claire's slightly controlling nature eventually turns to devotion and love, causing Titania to become Claire's personal champion and protector, using her considerable strength and indomitable will at her service. Titania and Claire's relationship is further expanded in the second storyline, where Claire proved herself to be physically and psychologically abusive of Titania at first, almost causing the champion to break down. However, Titania endured for Claire's sake, teaching her the wrongness of her ways, watching over her while developing her own skills, learning to share Claire's passions and understand her view on life in order to better support her. Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: Gaea's blessing has turned Titania from a boxing champion to an elite fighter who mixes instinctive moves, supernatural arts, and boxing techniques to quickly overwhelm her enemies. * Strong Anima: Gaea's blessing allows Titania's blood to be a direct recipient of Nature's blessing. * Wind and Sound Manipulation: Gaea's blessing has granted Titania the ability to manipulate currents and waves, including Wind and soundwaves, to a great extent. * Reinforced Body: After being operated on by Valoria, Titania is even stronger, at the price of becoming slightly more animalistic. * Determination Use: Titania is able to endure lethal wounds, denying her own body the right to die until she has accomplished what she desired. Storylines * Wanderer in Time features her story alongside Lonan. * Gaea's Blood features her as a central protagonist. Trivia * Alyona is a Russian name meaning "light". Titania's name is a reference to Titans, considering their strength, and to the mysterious fae queen of the same name. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Gaea